


How many can I get out of you, Detective?

by MaybeImBornWithIt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe decker - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImBornWithIt/pseuds/MaybeImBornWithIt
Summary: It's the first time Lucifer and Chloe do the deed. Kind of a plot, basically just smut but good smut. One shot.





	How many can I get out of you, Detective?

Chloe was screaming "Fuck Lucifer, Don't stop!" in a mantra as loud as her lungs could manage. She was lying on the black silk sheets, which were now scrunched around her fists and damp with sweat from her back. She was pretty sure she was about to black out when it came in waves, wondering how she got in this position after vowing to herself, she would never, EVER be tempted by the British man in the Prada suit. 

\---------

It started two days ago when he returned from his mysterious disappearance. Lucifer left a message for her asking to meet at Lux, but he hadn't been seen by anyone for almost three days after that. She wasn't too worried, he had just not long came back from Vegas married to a stripper. Chloe couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong but knowing Lucifer he probably just changed his mind again. Until he walked into her apartment like nothing happened. Apparently he had some business to deal with in the desert so Chloe knew it was in her best interest not to question him further. She knew Lucifer was no good at talking about how he's feeling so she tries to keep their conversations about work as much as she can - which is hard to do when her partner is throwing flirtatious remarks her way every thirty minutes. They worked fine for a couple of days, until Maze suggested they invite Ella and Linda round for some drinks since Trixie was with Dan. Just as they knocked on the door and Maze led them into the apartment, Chloe got a call from work about a perp's location. She had to leave as they'd been tracking him for a few months and there was no chance in hell she was risking the department being an officer short.

She didn't think twice and texted Lucifer the location whilst speeding off towards the destination. Lucifer beat her there as it was closer to Lux and he jumped in the passenger seat of her car. A message came through on her radio about staking the building out as the perp was still inside. 

"Great, I brought snacks." Lucifer sparked up out of nowhere.

Chloe looked at him and rolled her eyes before refocusing her attention back on the building. They sat only among the sound of Lucifer munching on cool ranch puffs for about five minutes. Chloe had a feeling this stake out would last a while and was about to take Lucifer up on his offer of snacks before she spied movement at the doors of the building. She nudged Lucifer and glanced at him, only to realise he was staring right back at her. Chloe frowned and pointed toward the perp carrying a burlap sack - presumably of cash. 

"This one's yours Decker..." The order came through the radio and Chloe immediately got out of the car, after ordering Lucifer to stay put. It was dark so the guy didn't see her approach. "LAPD, drop the bag and put your hands in the air!" Chloe shouted and he did as she said. She had him, or so she thought, as three other guys came out, armed and pointing their guns toward her. She sighed and put her gun on the ground. A rock flying through the air, crashing through one of the building's windows momentarily distracted them, giving time for the other officers to swarm around them. She turned to see Lucifer standing against the trunk of her car, tossing a rock up and down in his hand - smiling like the arrogant bastard he is. Chloe couldn't do anything but laugh and shake her head at him. She walked over once the guys were in handcuffs and in the awaiting police cars. Standing a little too close for comfort, she reached up and pressed a kiss to Lucifer's cheek; noticeably causing him to stop breathing and blinking. 

"Thank you, partner" She whispered in his ear, before walking around to the drivers side and getting in. Lucifer lightly knocked on the window so she rolled it down, looking up at him. "May I suggest a drink detective? To celebrate your big catch." He asked with promise in his eyes. In that moment, she knew she shouldn't, that one drink wouldn't just be one drink. But she looked up at him and lifted on shoulder and smiled with half of her mouth. "I better not find any Brittney's in your closet when I get there." She replied before rolling up the window and driving off. 

She walked through the elevator of his suite and actually considered checking for any lost Brittney's. That was until the doors opened again and Lucifer strolled through them. "Have I passed?" He asked, to which she looked at him in slight confusion. "Passed what?" she replied. "The hooker test Detective, as you can see there are no women in here brave enough to take on this devil in the bedroom, in fact there haven't been in a while..." He said whilst seemingly going into his own world. Of course Chloe was shocked at his admission but pleased. He sauntered over to the bar, dispersing of his jacket and shoes, then pouring them both a drink. 

"I'm only having one Lucifer, I need to drive back home and brought no money for a cab." Chloe quickly added in. 

"Of course, although you wouldn't need a cab or your driving abilities if you were to stay. Other abilities perhaps..." He winked at her before walking toward the couch. She followed and sat down, as far away from him as she could get, not trusting herself with his state of dress - he had now unbuttoned at least half of shirt and divested his socks and belt. She was blatantly staring at his chest and probably had her tongue hanging out like an out of breath puppy, but Lucifer clearly had no objections as his eyes had turned incredibly dark. She was interrupted by the ding of Lucifer's phone, which was sitting on the end table beside her. "Detective could you..." He asked, pointing at the phone on the table. Although Chloe was still lost in thought whilst picturing running her tongue down his sternum. She vaguely heard Lucifer chuckling before he leaned across her to reach his phone. She visibly swallowed at their now close proximity as Lucifer chose to stay in his current position - leaning his whole body over hers - to check the message on the screen. She could feel his body heat radiating against her and her cheeks began to darken. "Bloody Maze, asking where you are." He turned his head so they were face to face and way closer than either of them could handle. His phone buzzed again and he turned his head slightly to see. He smirked and turned back to face her. "It's just a website asking if I want to renew my porn membership subscription..." Chloe actually gasped. But not with shock or displeasure. But with something else. Thinking of Lucifer watching porn and getting himself off to it, while their bodies are practically melting together had her breathing very heavily against his nose. Of course he noticed, that's when he leaned his head further in, moving his mouth to her ear, before whispering. "Although seeing you flustered and wanton beneath me is enough to turn me on for a lifetime." To which Chloe moaned into him before spinning them so she was straddling him on the couch. She knew she should walk away but feeling his growing length against her thigh was distracting her from making sensible decisions. 

"Lucifer..." 

"Chloe..."

They both breathed each others name before Lucifer jumped up and carried her to his bedroom. He wanted to do this right, where she could feel ultimate pleasure and comfort. Letting her stand in the doorway with himself pressed against her, Lucifer kissed her just below the ear. He travelled his kisses down her neck and onto her chest, mixing between light and subtle, to heavy and sloppy. She grabbed his jaw and brought his lips to hers. He was all tongue. She was all tongue. They were moaning into each other's mouths and struggling to breath. That was until she pushed him back and pulled her shirt over her head. "Your turn" She said, her voice low and seductive. Lucifer practically growled before ripping the remaining buttons as he pulled his shirt open. He dragged it off his arms and let it fall to the floor. It was by far the sexiest thing Chloe had ever seen. Before he could move, she practically leaped into him, peppering kisses down his chest. She started undoing his trousers before pushing them down and kneeling to follow them to the floor. She pulled down his boxers and he stepped out of them, all the while the were looking into each other's eyes. Lucifer knew he was hard for her, and so did she when her gaze averted the the hard cock in front of her, looking as if it was made for Chloe Decker's mouth. Scraping her nails up his thighs, she reached her goal, pumping a few times before kissing the tip. The noise Lucifer made was incoherent so all she could do was smile. She swirled her thumb around the tip and guided his erection to her mouth. All the time, of course he was staring at her, so she looked up at him and licked her lips, before practically devouring what was laid out for her. She managed to take him all in, opening her throat and relaxing around him. He was gasping for air, Chloe knowing it was probably hard for most women to be able to take a dick this big all the way. He had nothing to hold onto and she could tell he wanted to take over but he was resisting. So Chloe grabbed his hand and guided it to her hair and used his other to push on his ass cheek. He seemed to have got the message so, after another primal growl, he took over fucking her mouth. She was so hot and wet for him, both inside her mouth and panties. Chloe started to massage his scrotum and moan around him, causing him to shout her name, spilling his release down her throat. She released him with a pop before he was picking her up and throwing her onto the bed. 

"Mmmm, you taste good" She moaned appreciatively. 

Lucifer moaned and replied, "And what do you taste like?"

To which Chloe never had the chance to answer before he was removing her jeans, leaving her clad in only her underwear. They were a white lace matching set - a practically see through bra and thong, both covered in lace. Lucifer took in what was in front of him and sighed with appreciation. 

"You, Chloe Jane Decker, are the most exquisite being I've ever laid eyes on." Of course Lucifer knew this was high praise coming from him especially, as he'd been among angels and other supernatural beings. But she was like a siren to him. 

She was struck by the full use of her name coming from his mouth but all she replied was, "It's laundry day..." with a shy smile. Which was the truth, she normally would never match her underwear or wear something like this for work. 

"Well my dear, I hope they're not your favourites." To which Chloe was confused, until she saw Lucifer sliding his tongue down her stomach and over to her right hip. He wrapped his mouth around one side of the thong and pulled, tearing it from her. She was about to protest but was too turned on to complain. Especially when he dipped his tongue into her wet heat and started massaging her clit with his nose. His stubble was scratching her in all the right places and his expert hands started massaging her ass and thighs. All she could do was moan and hold on for dear life. He started humming to the song 'Lets get it on', to which normally Chloe would roll her eyes at but the vibrations he sent through her made he catch her breath. She was so close to coming. She wasn't even sure how many tongues this man had. He inserted two fingers inside her and continued drawing with his tongue on her throbbing clit. "Come for me Chloe" He managed to mumble out from between her legs as he pumped his fingers faster and as deep as they would go, before she squirted her arousal all over his face. Lucifer of course relished in it, while Chloe was slightly embarrassed. She'd never squirted before and she didn't even feel it coming. Lucifer stoked her through the aftershocks of her orgasm before he lifted his head and kissed his way up her body. 

"That's never happened before" She admitted quite shyly. She was flushed all over and in his eyes she looked perfect. Their bareness were in contact and his dick was already fully hard again. He reached her mouth and kissed her with so much passion and lust. She could taste herself on his mouth and that, with the mix of his saltiness was enough to make her never want to leave this bed. 

He was guiding her body so her head was against the pillows and she lifted her back to undo and remove her bra. Lucifer immediately dived in, taking her right nipple in his mouth. He moaned at the feel of her left breast in his hand and their nude bodies unconsciously rubbing against each other. Chloe was breathless, making Lucifer want to help her breath again. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips so softly before smiling at her. His hand slithered down her stomach and started rubbing her clit, her arousal back in full force. "You're so wet for me detective. So responsive." Was all he said before kissing his way down her neck, tasting her skin and most likely leaving marks. She didn't care to complain when he was making her feel this good. With his right hand at her clit, his mouth reached her right breast, sucking at her hard pebbled nipple, standing at full attention. His had her pinned down with his whole naked body so he planted his left hand on her unattended breast, massaging and tweaking the nipple. She was moaning and writhing beneath him and he could tell she needed more. He was right in his assumption when he heard a "Lucifer, please" coming from a breathless detective's mouth. With that, he stuck two fingers inside of her and began pumping, using his palm to rub at her nub. His mouth and free hand still attending to her nipples. She could feel the build and Lucifer could feel her tensing around his fingers, before she was coming again and screaming in pleasure. "FUCK YES! LUCIFER YES!" Was all she shouted with a bunch of moans and harsh exhales. 

Lucifer was kissing her neck slowly while she came down from her high, before he spread her legs and positioned his awaiting cock at her entrance. Her dark eyes met his and she grabbed his hands, intertwining them with her own. As he pushed into her scorching, soaking heat, he crashed his lips onto hers but they were both open mouthed, moaning into each other. Chloe had never been this full and it felt divine. They both relished in the full feel of each other before both becoming impatient. Lucifer pulled back, the slow drag of his cock inside her made her head fly back as she moaned. Lucifer leaned forward and took one of her breasts in his mouth and began slowly moving inside of her. He didn't want to rush this. It was as close to making love as he'd come and he wanted to remember the feeling of being inside Chloe forever. The friction was too much to handle and he could feel Chloe's muscles clenching. He shot his head up and looked at her in awe, she was so ready for him. "Come on Chloe, let me have another one." He whispered in her ear as he pounded into her with a little more desperation. She took a chance to flip them over so she was atop of him, his throbbing cock still inside her. "Not without you." She replied back to him, as she began to ride him. He smiled up at her and lifted his hips to meet her thrusts. "There's still time for that darling." He said to her. So she took what she needed. Her hand came down to her clit to push her over the edge and Lucifer almost came at the sight of her touching herself and her breasts bounding up and down. Along with the face she made when her release hit, he was surprised he managed not coming. The force of her orgasm pushed his dick out of her and she released her juices all over him, socking his cock and stomach. Lucifer licked his lips before shuffling down the bed and planting his face right beneath her dripping centre. He lapped her up and couldn't get enough. So he sucked at her clit and in a matter of seconds had her screaming his name as he pushed her into another wave of bliss. She collapsed forward and planted her hands on the mattress above her, careful not to suffocate him. Lucifer managed to slide his body out between her legs, leaving her on all fours in front of him. But that was for another time, he wanted to see her face when they came together. So he leaned down and kissed both ass cheeks before flipping her over. He crawled up her body, kissing every inch of her as he went. Her legs, her stomach, her breasts. One day he would kiss every square inch of her. But right now he desperately needed to come, and by the look on Chloe's face, so did she. He looked at her and asked, "Are you ready to come quick darling?" And all Chloe could do was bite her lip and nod. He plunged into her again, both of them moaning more intensely than before. The feel her her soaking pussy and his throbbing cock, also soaked in her juiced made the most delicious noises as they met thrust for thrust. All Chloe could do was hold on for dear life. Pulling his hair and scratching his back and shoulders. He was pounding into her harder and deeper than before, both desperate for release. Chloe lifted her legs and wrapped them around his ass, pulling him inside her deeper. Moans and breathless plea's of pleasure were all that filled the room, along with the slapping sound of skin and Lucifer's primal growls. "Fuck Lucifer, I'm gonna...come..." Chloe managed to breath out before falling over the edge, the clenching of her muscles and look of pleasure on her face pushed Lucifer over the edge with her, spilling himself into her. He rolled over, taking her with him so he didn't squash her. He was still inside her but softening and they both lay comfortable and sated in each others arms for what could have been hours. As they had fully settled from their high, the chill of LA nights was floating through the rooms, so Chloe rolled off of him and he pulled her close, pulling the silk covers over them both. 

"Don't think about going anywhere detective, I want you here for breakfast." 

"As long as your on the menu, I'll stay."

He looked at her with a grin but a soft smile in his eyes. Deep down he was questioning to himself if this is what love is, but he'd never experienced love in so long; if ever. The feel of this woman in his arms was enough for him to know that it was. Although he knew not to admit it yet, as they both weren't ready. For now they will just have each other in their arms... and beds. 

"Besides," she interrupted his reverie, "I don't think I can move my legs" She said with a laugh.

To which Lucifer chuckled and replied, "Well it's a good job breakfast is served in bed."

Of course, they didn't make it until morning. They got up to share a shower after Lucifer stressed the point that water saving is beneficial in many ways, to both the planet and their pleasure. They proceeded to have sex in the shower, on the edge of the sink and on the plush leather chair at the foot of the bed. 

Which brings us to now. The morning after their night of barely any sleep and many, many orgasms. They both devoured their breakfast - of course they chose the option to eat each other - and were making the most of the morning before returning to work. Half of LA were probably being awoken by Chloe screaming "Fuck Lucifer, Don't stop!" in a mantra as loud as her lungs could manage. She was lying on the black silk sheets, which were now scrunched around her fists and damp with sweat from her back. She was pretty sure she was about to black out when it came in waves, wondering how she got in this position after vowing to herself, she would never, EVER be tempted by the British man in the Prada suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I know they never used a condom but just assume Chloe was on another form of birth control and Lucifer doesn't have an STD.


End file.
